Sentence For Life
by kiariz
Summary: pirika's mom gets marry and she ends up being ren's stepsister but as the story progresses they begin to have kind of a passionate attraction for one another that later develops into love.
1. Sentence 1: Hit and Run

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shaman king character in this story

A/N: and speacial thanks to Ja Lye thanx so much for everything.

It's the most beautiful Saturday morning I've ever seen; maybe it's because parting makes me an emotional wreck, but still I wish I could fly to feel the sun on my back and the breeze on my face. Too bad you can't feel anything inside an airplane. To help you understand a little better, we have to go back.

"Rewind the film, people!!!!!!!" A rewind sound is heard in the background.

Flashback.

" Congratulations, it's a girl."

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO, stop rewinding!!!" How embarrassing (flustered). I really didn't have to re-live such a big moment.

Let's try it one more time (sorry about that)

Flashback.

June 31st is when all our misfortune started (for my brother and me).My father had died on that day in a car accident.

He and my mother had a big discussion the night before, discussing his new promotion to be the CEO for the company in China. Of course, my mom dreamed about living in China for a long time and didn't have anything against moving there. The discussion ended at one in the morning, and their minds were already sent on going to China. The next morning, he was running late. And that was when it happened. The streets were slippery from the snow and a red car was coming in on high speed with such a high velocity, the driver lost control of the car, crashing to my father's car. The paramedics tried their best to stop the bleeding, but it was too late and he died on the way to the hospital. The other driver died on impact. The next day, we planned out everything for the funeral. On August 3rd, we said our final goodbyes, but out of all of us, my mom took it the hardest. Who wouldn't, after being with someone since high school?

" I promise you, there won't be another man like you in my life." In all her despair, she let go of the white rose in her hand and he went down with it.

**_SENTENCE FOR LIFE # 1_**

End of flash back

'This is only the beginning of it all. Let's go back to yesterday."

Flash back of yesterday's evening

It came 5 years after the funeral; she made her biggest decision yet.

" I'm going to get married."

**'WHAT!?!!!** I screamed at her. I couldn't believe this. She was going to remarry, but she promised she wouldn't.

" Pirika, dear didn't you hear me the first time? I am going to remarry. He is a wonderful man, plus, he is one of the greatest pioneers in China." she smiled in pure joy while packing her suitcase.

Apparently, my mother had meet one of the greatest pioneers in the business while traveling in first class to China. I'm not surprised. If she started a conversation with him, since she gets anxious and bored in flights. One of the things I dislike about her is the fact that she never gets to meet people well enough before making big commitments. Not only is she going to marry him, she's planning to move to China. Her excuse for doing so is, "You should meet him, honey. I know you'll get along with his son and daughter. Besides, China is a good place to live."

" Hurry up, honey! And start packing, we're leaving tomorrow morning." She's got to be kidding me. Soon, I haven't got the chance to even say goodbye to any of my friends. Why is she doing this to me now, when I only have one more year of high school?

Finally, it clicked in.

"TOMORROW!? WE ARE LEAVING TOMORROW!?" my head screamed but the words wouldn't come out.

My mom, seeing no effort to have packed, grabbed the blue suitcase from the top shelve of my closet and tossed it onto my bed. Then she took all the things from my room and crammed it in the bag.

" I know this is too sudden, but you have to understand me. I haven't felt this way since your father died five years ago. Please, would you give this a chance? It would mean a lot to me." **Nnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooo**, she is making the face. The one I can't say no to because of the guilt she's implanting in me. How low! She knows I am a sucker for such a face.

" Alright, I'll go, but onii-chan isn't coming with us, isn't he?" Her face became solemn. My onii-chan ran away from home when mom told him the news about her marriage. He loved our father very much and couldn't bear the truth of our mother bringing another man to our family.

" Sadly, he isn't. I'm just glad you're coming with me." Once again, she became as bubbly as ever, singing while packing. Sometimes love can make you do foolish things.

**WAKEEEEEE UUUUPPPPP.**

"CRAP!! What the hell!?" I managed to say after flying off the bed, landing flat on my face, thanks to my mom's obnoxious voice screaming through the loudspeaker.

" You want me to go deaf!? Can't you wake me up like normal people?" I yelled at her by taking away the loud speaker from her.

"HAAHAha, you're funny, dear! We aren't like normal people." A sweat drop appeared on my head. Speak for yourself. You act more like a child than a grown women. All of the sudden, she jumped in a panic after looking at her watch. My guess: we were running late.

" Hurry and grab your stuff! The cab is waiting for us outside!" A car horn sound came from outside the house. I grabbed my clothes to take a quick shower and brush my teeth before going to the cab.

" HURRYYYYYYYY!!!" She is getting on my nerves with her whining. After her whining ceased, I came out of the bathroom, just to be yanked by her.

And that's how I ended up here on my new journey to China.

**_SENTENCE FOR LIFE # 2_**

End of flashback

Finally, we're out of the airport and now looking for my future step-brother (how wonderful-NOT!). If I had a better description of him, maybe I could have found him already. The only description I got during the whole trip was about his charming personality and that he was going to pick us up in a limousine. There's twenty limousines in here and they all look the same! Why couldn't she be more specific!? All of this is giving me a migraine.

" Why don't you call them to see if they're on their way?" I feel tired and frustrated already, and we have been waiting for five minutes already and they haven't shown up yet.

" I don't have any of their phone numbers." **NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!** I'm beginning to think she's only doing this to annoy me, and she is doing a fine job.

" You're useless, if you find them I'll be on the other side of the street. I'm hungry."

Unknown to me, a huge limousine, the biggest I ever seen in my life came at me in the speed of light. All sounds went mute. The only voice I heard was my mother screaming my name in panic. When I turn my head to look at her waterfalls of tears were coming down her face. Then, I noticed that the limousine wasn't stopping. I tried to get out of the way, but I wasn't fast enough before I knew it everything went black.

R/R: also, I wanted to do anime/Manga crossover from the fallowing: please vote from the fallowing this are the only ones i can write about bcuz i know who are the characters. **the crossover is going to happen later in the story.**

the last airbender

Fruits basket

Naruto

Bleach

kamichama Karin

ouran high school host club

one piece

inuyasha


	2. Sentence 2: Live and Forget

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Shaman king Characters and neither of the following crossovers in this story.

A/N: If you would like to see any character from a Manga/Anime pls let me know, i'll gladly put him or her in my story for a chapter or more.

" You're En's son." Pirika's mom managed to say even dough her voice was shaky. Ren couldn't believe his situation; the one his limousine hit was none other than the daughter of his future step mom. This woman beside him was completely devastated. At least she didn't unleash her wrath at him, or he wouldn't be able to control himself from raging his anger at her. The limousine driver was checking Pirika's pulse. This hasn't been the first time he has hit someone with a limousine. This is due to his new at the job. Plus, he isn't actually a driver but a doctor. "I assure you ma'am, she's fine. Her pulse is normal and her breathing as well. Her only minor injury is her head, which can cause her to lose some memories for a few days, but she will eventually regain them." he said, while examining his patient.

"We should get her home quickly. Yuki, can you please grab their luggage and put them on the trunk so the victim can rest in a more comfortable spot than the middle of the streets?" Ren said in a calm, but orderly fashion. The driver/doctor carried his patient, bridal style, to the car, and soon after, he put their luggage in the trunk, heading to the Tao's resident. The house was bigger than a mansion looks more like a five star hotel. Having more than 135 rooms, 100 bathroom, and a terrace in the backyard, it was your ideal dream house.

Yuki, once again, carried her bridal style up to her new room. He gave Pirika's mom a prescription and left.

Ren stayed downstairs in the living room waiting for Yuki to walk in and so was En.  
"How is she?" En asked in a careless monotone. "She's fine. Nothing big, only a small bump in the head, which will result in temporary amnesia. Nothing big." "Very well. If that's all, then go ahead and continue your other tasks. If we need you again, I'll call." The driver bowed in respect and left.

"I pressume you are taking full responsibility of the situation. Am I right, Ren?" He asked, not looking at his son.

"Yes, father. I will gladly accept any punishment." En laughed loudly, now staring at his son's eyes.

"You foolish boy! I will not punish you. This little change you witnessed here is your punishment. You will be accountable for the girl's health and safety, acting as her body guard. You hear me, this is your punishment. Now leave before I change my mind and send you to the dungeon." Ren vowed and left. He went up to his step sister's room to find his step mother asleep at the rear end of the bed.

"Huh to act as her body guard. How pathetic this creature is, and a dumb one at that."

An hour passed before she regain consciousness. She searched the room, only to find no one. She felt anxious and didn't recognize the place. When she tried to remember something, her head hurts to such an extent, it's excruciating. Gazing at her bedside table watch, she noticed that it was 1A.M. in the morning. Something inside her told her to get out of there ASAP. It was a feeling of not belonging in such a place. Pirika quietly went downstairs, grabbed a coat from the hanger and went outside. For her, outside was more confusing than inside, but it was more relieving, the aura inside the house felt demonically unfitting to her. Slowly but steady, she began to walk to where her feet might lead her. She didn't care for once, because she didn't remember how do care.

R/R: Pls read and review. I need to get at least 5 (or more) reviews in order for me to upload the next chapter which is done.


	3. Sentence 3: Search and Searching

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shaman king charater or Naruto.

A/N: Thank you so much for your support and sorry i haven't updated. I have been busy. Well, anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one is going to be better. Plus i'm almost done with it. =)

Darkness hugged the streets, only a few people remained but she keep on walking. Her stomach began to growl loudly. Telling her to eat. She kept her slow pace until she encounter a ramen shop. Inside she could hear loud noises mostly. Mostly one loud voice, talking about how he is going to be the head of a big company.

" Um excuse me, can you serve me some of that water like substance. Like the one he's having." she pointed her index finger at the young fellow in the tall chair eating his noodles.

" Well of course young lady, please wait a moment. It will be right up." she nodded thankfully watching the chef cook her noodles.

" Psst, psst.' she turned her head, looking him in a very confused way.

" Yeah you, the one with the silly bunnies p.j's. Are you from around here? Cuz I've never seen you before." her face now looks more complex.

" I don't know. I'm I from around here?" she asked more to herself than him.

" How should I know, I'm asking you. If you don't know. Then, what's your name?" this time she knew.

" Um I know it's starts with a "P" let me think. Paprika, Pilica oh no oh I know is Pirika. My name is Ursui Pirika." she beamed at him.

" hahaha for a moment there, I thought you were a dumb psycho. Nice too meet ya. I'm Usamaki Naruto and one day I will become the greatest business owner in Japan." he smiled sheepishly at her still eating his noodles.

" Don't say it too loud Naruto, you might scare her away." the chief replied handing her, her bowl of ramen noodles. She ate them slowly at first, then faster after it cooled down. During her whole meal, he talked about his dreams and his different obstacles in life which he had to endure. In all, it was nice to have his company mostly because he paid for her bill.

" I must be going now, but I can walk you home if you like." he told her. Once again her headaches surfaced. This time stronger than before. Naruto grabbed a hold of her shoulder supporting her.

" Hey are you alright." her eyes water. She needs to remember but she didn't now what to remember.

" I…. Don't have a home to go to." she sniffle under his embrace.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS **

In the Tao resident laid Ren asleep. Unaware of his step sister departure to the unknown city. Thankfully for him, Bason witness her departure. So he debated whether or not he should disturbed his master. 30 minutes passed and he decided to tell his master of her leave.

" WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAtttttttttttttttttttttttttt" he lower his voice not wanting to wake anyone. He glared at Bason with raging eyes.

" You mean to tell me, the girl is gone and that it took you half and hour to tell me about it." Bason nodded in despair knowing well he had displeased his master.

" I'm sorry master, but I didn't want to disturbed you."

" If you didn't want to disturbed me. You should have woke me up since the very beginning. Right now, she could be anywhere in this enormous city."

A/N: PLS R/R. Like always flames are welcome.


End file.
